A Mouse In The House
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Not to far away future Finchel fic. There is a rodent loose in Finn and Rachel's apartment. Finchel fluff/smutt.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I was feeling the need to write some Finchel fluff/smutt to take a little break from my angsty multi chapter Finchel story. I hope you all enjoy. **

Finn Hudson unlocked the door of his apartment and stepped into the small dingy front hallway making sure to close the door behind him and dead bolt it. He wasn't exactly living in the safest part of New York City.

"Rach?" Finn hung up his coat, put down his bag and listened. Despite the long hours she worked everyday and the 8 shows a week, Rachel was always home earlier than him on Monday nights. He had a late 3 hour class on Monday night. "Rach?"

The sound the of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen made Finn startle. Like mentioned before he and Rachel weren't exactly living in the safest part of New York City. Finn rushed to the tiny kitchen and stopped in the archway when he saw Rachel sitting on top of the counter with her legs tucked tightly under he knees.

"What's wrong?"

"There was a rat." Rachel grimaced and leaned further against the cabinet her back was up against. She shot him an annoyed look and scoffed (rather adorably he had to admit) when she saw the amused smirk on his face. "It's not funny, Finn. The thing was huge and gross and had beady little eyes and jagged buck teeth."

Finn walked fully into the kitchen and came up to Rachel putting his arms on either side of her. "It was probably nothing, just your imagination."

"Not there was a rat, Finn."

"Okay, then it was probably just a tiny little mouse. I bet you're making a big deal out of nothing. There is no reason to be afraid of a harmless little rodent. Now come on," he put out his hand for her to take, "get down from there."

Rachel was just about to take his hand when Finn heard a squeaking noise and looked down to see a huge grey rat, roughly the size of a rather large kitten, run across his feet and disappear into a small hole behind the kitchen sink.

"Holy crap!" Finn jumped up onto the counter next to Rachel and grabbed her arm. When he turned his head to look at her she was sporting an 'I told you so' smirk. "Don't give me that look that thing was HUGE!"

"Really? I thought it was just a harmless little rodent, probably even a mouse."

"Yeah well, I don't ever remember Mickey Mouse looking like he wanted to devour me in my sleep."

"That's because it was a rat."

Finn cautiously hopped back down to his feet and ran a hand through his short hair. "I'll call an exterminator in the morning."

Rachel let out a small sigh. She didn't like the idea of killing an animal even if it was a gross rat living inside her apartment and carrying god knows what diseases with it. "Fine" She said not moving from her spot on the counter.

Finn turned on his heels to leave the kitchen and stopped when he realized that Rachel wasn't following him. He let out a laugh. "You're seriously not going to come down from there?"

"Well, I'm only wearing socks! You have on shoes! What if that thing decides to come back out and make a midnight snack of my toes!"

Finn ignored her annoyed look as he laughed at her and walked back over to her, lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder in one fluid motion. He carried her out into the living room slash bedroom and dropped her onto the couch causing her to bounce and let out a huff.

"There, you and your precious toes are safe from all blood thirsty vermin."

Rachel tossed a pillow at his head and he pounced on her kicking off his shoes. He kissed the adorable pout on her lips and tickled her sides until she let go and burst into giggles, fake begging him to stop.

She playfully ruffled his hair. "I should probably get us something to eat for dinner."

Finn kept her from getting up and looked around the room raising each eyebrow. "I don't think that's such a good idea. What if there are more of them? What if they are just waiting and watching for us to get up from the safety of this couch so they can attack."

Rachel giggled at him. "You know I think you're right. We better stay here just for a while, you know, for our own safety.

Finn scrunched up his nose and looked around the room. "But what are we going to do to pass the time? The clicker is all the way across the room next to the tv. I don't think I should risk it."

"Hmmm, this is bad Finn. Whatever will we do to keep the boredom at bay?" There was a mischievous little twinkle dancing around in her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you have some ideas you would like to share with the rest of the class Ms. Berry?"

"You know what? I think I'll risk the army of mutant rats to get the clicker." She arched her hips up into his teasingly as she tried to move from underneath him.

Finn lightly grasped her wrists and pinned them to her sides. "No way. I'm not letting you risk it. There's too many of them out there. You know? These may be our final moments together." Finn said in a very bad but nonetheless adorable dramatic voice.

"You may be right, for once in your life." Rachel stuck her tongue out at him which in turn made Finn grind his own hips into hers and he smirked with satisfaction as her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Well, before we're attacked I must say goodbye the only way I know how." Finn gave a sloppy salute to the air and leaned in pressing his lips against the hollow of Rachel's throat.

She let out a breathy little moan and he felt her fingers slip through his hair and make his scalp start to tingle. His lips moved upwards placing hot open mouth kisses along her throat and flicking out his tongue when he reached the spot below her ear. Rachel moved her head to the side and slightly pushed out her full bottom lip. Finn could never resist that. He caught her in a teasing kiss that quickly turned from playful to serious. Rachel's hand traveled down and easily flicked open the button of his jeans. She lightly traced the outside of his lips with her tongue as one of his own large hands found it's way underneath her thin black top and glided up the side of her ribcage and stopped to cup her lace covered breast.

He was enjoying the little moans and sighs that escaped her as he kneaded the soft warm flesh beneath his hand. He came to an abrupt stop and choked a little when he felt Rachel's small hand wrap around his hard length.

"You don't play fair." He said in a strangled voice that was both impressed and unbelievably turned on.

"Not when I'm in it to win it." She stuck her tongue out at him again and he easily flipped them over so that she was on top of him. She let out a freeing laugh and slid down his body. His head fell back against the cushions as he felt Rachel begin to push his shirt up and place lingering kisses and nips on his sculpted stomach and chest. He helped her get his shirt over her head and laid back with his arms folded underneath his head as she sat up, straddled his waist and finally pulled off her own top. She pulled the hair tie that was keeping her long dark brown hair in a pony tail out and let her hair cascade over her shoulders. Rachel was without a doubt the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. She crashed back down onto him and hungrily kissed him as he undid her bra with one hand. Back in high school it had always taken him forever to get her bra off. That was until one day she finally got so fed up with it she gave him a little crash course. That was the best lesson he had ever learned and it still brought a big dumb smirk to his face whenever he thought about it which was at that very moment.

Finn felt Rachel smile against his mouth as he put his hands on her waist and she undid her skirt and easily shimmied it off without having to get up. Finn stopped for a moment just to admire the view. Rachel Berry in nothing but black lace underwear lying across him, her soft skin pressing into his own. His hand moved from her waist to the back of her thighs and then to her perfect ass to give it a tight squeeze. She bit down on his collar bone and let out a noise that could only be described as a purr. Finn wondered for the zillionth time how he had ended up such a lucky bastard.

Rachel began pulling down Finn's already unbuttoned and unzipped jeans and he helped her move faster by pulling them down with his feet and kicking them off when they bunched up around his ankles. Rachel started kissing the skin above the waist band of his boxers and Finn's eyeballs practically rolled back into his head. Finn brushed his hands through her long hair and pulled her back up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned into his mouth kissing him back with equal passion and hunger and at the same time yanked down his boxer shorts and shimmied out of her panties. Rachel Berry was extremely good at multitasking.

Gripping onto his shoulders she lifted herself up and sunk back down onto him letting her fill her completely.

"Oh god, Rachel." Finn brought his hands up to her breasts as she slowly began to move up and down his hard throbbing length. He let out a strained hiss as her nails dug into his flesh. Taking hold of her tiny waist he guided her as she moved, relishing the sounds of her moans and pants. Finn thrust his hips upwards as the pace picked up. When Rachel leaned forward and placed a small bite to the side of his neck and then ran her tongue over it Finn could feel himself close to losing it. Rachel's nails dug deeper into Finn's shoulders as he moved harder and faster inside of her. She was trying desperately to hold on for as long as she could but feeling Finn's rough thumbs brush across her hard nipples she knew she was about to come undone at any second. Grinding her hips down against Finn, hard, they both let out loud shouts and climaxed together.

Rachel's spent body fell on top of Finn. His strong arms curled around her and brought her closer and kept her in place as they both tried to catch their breath. Rachel laid her head in the crook of Finn's neck as he placed soft kisses all over her lips and face.

"I think," Finn let out a loud breath, "I'm going to wait a while to call that exterminator." Rachel's laughter was muffled against his throat making the vibrations run throughout his entire body. He laughed and flipped them over and started kissing every inch of skin he saw. "In fact, I don't think I'll be calling the exterminator at all."

**THE END **


End file.
